Numerous styles of cargo straps, for use with or in vehicles, are currently offered as a way to lash together, anchor, secure, and tie down objects, typically called or generically identified as “cargo”. Many cargo strap styles use a first anchor location for one end of the strap with the other end (i.e., the free end) being adjustable and/or movable to (generally) secure the object or objects. The free end may be fitted with a clip or hook or simply formed with a loop. This free end may be secured by attaching it to an object, by attaching it to itself, or by attaching it to a second anchor location as some typical examples of the attaching or anchoring options. This second anchor location could be the same as the first anchor location. Some styles of cargo straps are constructed and arranged to simply encircle the cargo with one end of the strap connected to or through the opposite end of the strap.
The first anchor location may be part of a housing or a part of the vehicle with a spring-return structure or with a recoil or retractable mechanism. These arrangements are constructed and arranged to provide tightening for the cargo strap as well as provide a storage location for the length of cargo strap. When additional strap tightening is desired, a ratchet arrangement may be provided, either as a separate component which receives the cargo strap or by integration into another strap-handling mechanism. For example, this ratchet device or arrangement may be a part of a spring-return structure (recoil, retractable, etc.). When configured as a separate component with the cargo strap threaded therethrough, one end of the cargo strap may be secured to the ratchet base.
Considering the widespread use of cargo straps of the type described, vehicle manufacturers, typically manufacturers of pick-up trucks and similar vehicles, have been integrating anchor locations and structural anchoring components into the vehicle as a way to facilitate the use of cargo straps. These structural anchoring components which may also provide the anchor locations may be positioned in the vehicle bed, in the vehicle bed sidewalls, in the tailgate, or in the rearward surface of the cab as some of the more likely options in terms of possible locations.
With anchor locations of the type described, the cargo straps are typically separate structures and are added or removed (i.e., connected or attached) as required and must be separately housed or stowed, presumably in the vehicle so as to be readily available when a cargo securement need arises. One option is to roll up the cargo strap and try to find storage space in the vehicle. Another option is to leave one end of the cargo strap connected to an anchor point and the balance of the cargo strap loose in the bed of the vehicle.
One concern with the first option is the availability of storage space and the added steps of connecting and disconnecting the cargo straps. These steps can be made more complicated if the cargo to be secured covers up or interferes with the anchor locations which might be preferred or necessary for use in securing the cargo. If a cargo strap is left secured to an anchor location, the nature of the cargo might block that anchor location.
One concern with the second option which is described above is the safeguarding of the cargo straps from debris and potential theft. If the cargo straps are visible and easily removed or simply unhooked from the anchor location, then theft is more likely. These issues might cause the vehicle operator to opt for the first option, even if cab storage space is limited.
The cargo strap assembly which is disclosed herein offers an improvement to the current state of the art. The selected embodiment which is disclosed addresses the two concerns mentioned above. The retractable cargo strap which is positioned within a cargo strap module, as disclosed herein, is constructed and arranged to be received by a pick-up truck (or similar vehicle) stake pocket and is fastened into position such that it is not readily removable except by the intended owner or user. A couple of manipulations are likely required in order to remove the cargo strap assembly from within the truck bed of the vehicle. While theft is not necessarily prevented, theft of the cargo strap assembly is made more time consuming and thus more difficult. These aspects can deter theft to some degree. Further, when a threaded fastener is used for securement of the device within the vehicle stake pocket, the use of an “unusual” fastener head also helps to prevent theft when only conventional screwdrivers are likely available to the would-be thief. Further, the cargo strap is stowed in an existing space within the vehicle which is not otherwise being used and the limited cab space is left open for other articles. Additionally, the cargo strap retracts so as to have limited visibility and then only the tip of the free end is exposed as it extends outwardly from the inner surface of the vehicle sidewall.
The cargo strap module disclosed herein is arranged such that a length of cargo strap is stored on a reel-like dispenser and a portion of that length is extended in a first direction. A guide mechanism is used to turn the cargo strap into a second direction of travel so that it can be extended through the vehicle sidewall which defines the stake pocket.
The disclosed cargo strap assembly is considered to be novel and unobvious over the prior art.